The present invention relates to mouth guards. More specifically, the present invention relates to mouth guards having the ability to indicate a preselected temperature state.
People of all ages engage in athletics to maintain their own personal desired level of physical condition, and to participate in enjoyable sports activities both on the recreational and professional level. When engaging in such activities, heat is produced during exercise. This excess heat must be eliminated from the body to maintain appropriate body temperature. Heat is transferred from the muscles first to the body core, which then transfers the heat through the blood to outer surfaces of the body. Heat is then transferred to the environment by convection and radiation, primarily through evaporation of sweat in order maintain the appropriate body temperature. Under certain conditions, such as extreme outdoor temperatures or a lack of sufficient fluid in the body to generate sweat, the core body temperature of an athlete may be quickly elevated to a physically dangerous or even lethal level.
As the body temperature of the person participating in athletic activities increases, the person may first experience heat cramps. While heat cramps may be painful, they are not considered to be a physically dangerous situation. Further increase of the core body temperature may lead to heat exhaustion, which is generally recognized as a situation that occurs when a person""s body temperature increases to over 102xc2x0 F. At this stage, the athlete may feel nausea, extreme fatigue, dizziness, vomiting and fainting. This condition is serious, and should be carefully monitored.
When the body""s heat dissipating systems are overwhelmed, heat stroke may result. This is a life-threatening condition. At advanced stages of heat stroke, even emergency medical care may not be sufficient to save the person""s life. At a body temperature of about 105 degrees or higher, a person may experience a variety of symptoms, possibly including seizures and unconsciousness. Every year a certain number of athletes, including professional athletes, college-level athletes and recreational athletes, die from heat stroke. These deaths are avoidable if steps are taken to avoid heat stroke. Unfortunately, persons suffering from heat related illnesses also often experience confusion. This confusion may lead to a lack of judgment that impairs their ability to make clear and rational decisions about their own health. This dangerous situation is further compounded by situations where a peer pressure environment exists, thereby encouraging or requiring the athlete to continue in the athletic activities rather than take care of their own health. An objective early warning system would be useful in alerting the athlete or those around the athlete that danger of heat related illnesses is imminent.
Mouth guards have been used for many years to protect athletes from physical injury to the teeth, gums, and other tissues of the mouth. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,393 discloses a mouth guard with conformable arch liners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,476 discloses an improved mouth guard composition comprising and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and a thermoplastic polycaprolactone having a molecular weight of 10,000-100,000 optionally with polyvinyl acetate, colorants and perfumes.
Temperature responsive color-changing materials have been known in various uses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,164 discloses a temperature responsive pacifier assembly, which comprises a liquid crystal material in a liquid that is responsive to a temperature above about 100xc2x0 F. This assembly is designed to indicate an abnormal temperature condition of an individual utilizing the pacifier assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,607 discloses a toy set having at least one section which bears a color memory dye of an electron supplying organic coloring compound, an electron accepting compound and an ester. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,625 discloses a thermochromatic laminate member and toy utilizing the same.
A mouth guard is provided for insertion into the oral cavity during physical activity for protection from physical injury. The mouth guard comprises an element comprising a color-changing component. The color-changing component changes color to indicate a preselected temperature state of the mouth guard. Methods of use and of manufacture of such mouth guards are also provided.